Third time's the charm
by Agent 5
Summary: Never played Persona 4 sadly, but I've watched the anime and the golden anime. When watching the episode this is featured in, I really didn't like how it turned out, for Yu that is. It's how he got electrocuted for not doing anything. So instead, I make it so that he deserves it, but doesn't get it.


_After a cold snowball fight, and quite frankly, getting our asses kicked by Marie-chan, a nice warm bath is just what I needed. However, the three other boys I were with, thought otherwise. They decided that the noises coming from the girls side needed to be "Investigated". So naturally, they got up on Kanji's shoulders and were attempting to get a glimpse of the other side. I already knew what was gonna happen, so I begin making a wall of buckets to protect me from the disaster to come. How I know? Well, I have re-done this two times that's how. Both previous times, Marie had struck me and the others with lightning which caused me to fall back onto a rock and knock me unconscious. This somehow kicks in some sort of instinct as if I had died, and brings me back 5 minutes before my supposed "Death." The first time, I did not partake in the peeping, but just stood and watched the wall fall. I sadly got caught in the crossfire, despite doing nothing wrong. The second time, I built a bucket wall, like now, but I had peaked out the side to see Marie with a murderous face. I decided that this time, I would simply hide behind the buckets. I began to hear Kanji's annoyance, a marker of the wall falling. I Jump behind my buckets, and here we go._

"You perverts, trying to get a peak again! *Gasp*"

This signifies the towels falling, now time for the buckets

"AHHHHHH!" The girls screams ring through the air.

In the previous option, Marie would catch him just about now. I don't dare peak, but I think I hear Kanji, Yosuke, and Teddie fall to the ground, and the throwing of buckets stop.

"AGH! I can't believe they did that! They're lucky that Marie didn't do anything about it." I hear Rise say.

"Yeah. Wait a minute, we got rid of those three, but where's Narukami-Kun?" Chie replies with a question.

My heart skips a beat. I need to say something, Fast!

"I-I'm right here. Behind the bucket wall. P-Please don't kill me, this wasn't my idea, I swear, I didn't even get a peak. Please spare me!"

_P-Please let that be enough._

**SILENCE**

"Well at least one guy has decency!" Yukiko says.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" Marie peaks her head over the bucket at me.

"I swear on my heart!"

"Fine, you will be spared, but if you look at us while we're leaving, it'll be the last thing you do."

"I mean, if it's Narukami-Senpai..." Rise trails off.

"Alright, you take those perverts to your rooms, see you tomorrow." Yukiko tells me.

"Sure, I-I apologize for them."

"Apology accepted." They all say as they leave the springs.

I begin to hear moans of pain as I got out from behind the wall.

"D-DUDE! HOW ARE YOU EVEN STANDING?" Yosuke shouts loudly.

I hear the door on the other side crack open and Chie pokes her head out "BECAUSE HE WASN'T A PEEPING TOM LIKE YOU IDIOTS!"

***SLAM***

"So we didn't even get a peak of anything for all the pain you put us through Yosuke!" Kannji says rubbing his head.

"Well, you might not have got a live view," I say. "But lucky for you I got this" I walk over to a bush and pull out a camera, pushing the stop record button.

"Woah!" Teddie walks over and inspects the camera. "Are you telling me... **_that it was recording?_**" He says starting to burst with his Teddie excitement.

_Oh yeah, the camera. This time I had also added that. I figured that if they were so dedicated to being pervs I have no right to deny them their will to survive._

"Shh keep it down, you are supposed to be in pain we can look later."

We get dressed into our night clothes, and meet up in my room.

"You know what Yu? I never knew you had it in you. Nothing frightens you and you're amazing at fighting but I never thought you could be so smart at being a perv." Yosuke says to me. "Now, lets look at the vid!"

It's so foggy that it's hard to see, but it's good enough to see what happens. It starts with Yu finishing his wall and taking cover.

"Wait, so you knew this was gonna happen?! Why didn't you stop us!" Kanji shouts.

"Then we wouldn't have this show to watch."

As the wall collapses the steam blows, temporarily revealing most of the girl's skin, except for the main parts. But seeing Naoto like that was enough to give Kanji his signature nose-bleed. Then begins the bucket storm. They could see Narukami trying to be as small as possible, and not peaking. But he was looking to the left as to see all the buckets flying. Suddenly, the steam blows next to Yu as someone else takes cover behind the buckets. It was Marie!

We all were shocked. Behind him was a fully exposed girl that he liked, and he hadn't even noticed.

"DUDE SHE WAS BEHIND YOU AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK?"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW? I WAS MORE CONCERNED ON NOT GETTING OBLITERATED!"

You could almost see all of her. The bush was at an angle so that you could see her rear and part of her chest, but luckily for Marie, the extreme parts were just barely seen. But that didn't stop the guys from being amazed at her amazing body.

"Teddie feels **beary **happy if you catch my drift." Teddie begins to drool.

_Why do I feel annoyed at them seeing this?_

Marie looks surprised, but then she kinda smiles, and looks up and down my back. Although, that was all she could see, since unlike the girls, the guys, or well, now 2 of the guys were wearing robes.

"Dude nice! She's totally checking **you **out. Maybe you should repay the favor sometime.

Once the guys got KOed the steam started to disappear, and the guys got a view that they would never forget. This was when Kanji collapsed onto the floor, due to the blood lost from his nose.

"Should we get him to a doctor?" I say.

"Sure, but first, MORE OF THIS!"

_**We enjoy our video, before taking Kanji to the medical staff.**_


End file.
